


Café

by TwinsNightray



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Cafeterias, Elliot Sigue siendo un torpe, M/M, Universo Alterno, Y Leo un abusivo burlón
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinsNightray/pseuds/TwinsNightray
Summary: Era su cafetería favorita, esa que estaba a la vuelta de la universidad, así que no tenía problema con salir 10 minutos de anticipación de casa solo para perderlos en la fila del local.
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Kudos: 2





	Café

Era su cafetería favorita, esa que estaba a la vuelta de la universidad, así que no tenía problema con salir 10 minutos de anticipación de casa solo para perderlos en la fila del local. No tenía problema con perder 10 minutos dentro de la calidez del lugar y es que afuera hacía un frío terrible; claro, considerando Londres en pleno invierno.

Y precisamente fue un día de invierno donde los ojos azules por fin hicieron contacto con los morados del chico tras la caja registradora, con aquellos que muchas veces no lo dejaban dormir por la duda. Y es que Elliot desde que fue consiente de muchas cosas por completo se había declarado una persona completamente asexual, solo para venir a encontrarse al espécimen que todos los días le atendía durante su café matutino por aproximadamente 6 meses.

En un principio fue algo así como un pequeño flechazo porque en su vida Elliot Nightray se había tapado con alguien con aquellas características: cabello oscuro y largo, bastante desordenado, cuerpo delgado y una voz suave casi como la música de su piano, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran aquellos lentes tan grandes que terminaban por enmarcar las facciones delicadas de su persona. De igual manera era curioso como aquel pequeño cuerpo de apenas 1.63 lograba acumular tanta fuerza, cosa que fue comprobada por el ojiazul cuando una tarde, al volver de la universidad se encontró con el chico sacando a otro que fácilmente le doblaba el peso. Desde entonces se ganó su respeto.

—Entonces, ¿Vas a ordenar algo o a seguir viéndome como idiota?—cuestionó el bajito, desviando un momento la mirada para acomodar su cabello tras la oreja

—Un café, como siempre..y una cita—fue su respuesta automática, una que hizo a ambos sonrojarse por completo y a un par de clientes en la fila reír ante eso

—No, pero mi turno termina a las 5. Vuelve a esa hora y ya veremos—musitó antes de huir de ahí, dejando a otra persona hacer su trabajo.

Entonces Elliot lo supo: que seguiría visitando el café porque era su favorito, que seguiría pidiendo lo mismo, que seguía siendo el mismo huraño de siempre pero ahora rondaría a Leo por una respuesta positiva a la primera vez, aun cuando se le fuera la vida en eso.


End file.
